


Red and White

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin Alexander Clavert, Ass Play, Ass Virgin Alexander Calvert, Ass Virginity, Bisexual Alexander Calvert, Bisexual Jared Padalecki, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Calvert, Bottom Jared, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Alexander Calvert, Top Jared Padalecki, Virgin Alexander Calvert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jared invites Alex over since he is going to play a main character. He wants to get to know Alex. They get a little drunk and “get to know” each other’s bodies.
Relationships: Alexander Calvert/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Red And White

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Alex sat on Jared’s couch. It was leather so not the most comfy or leather but he wouldn’t complain. Jared has gotten him a bit of whiskey and they drank together. Alex was going to be a main character on the show as Jack, so Jared thought it would be a good idea to get to know the kid.

They talked about random things. They were pretty drunk.

“You know, you really hot.” Alex spoke out of no where. They had been drinking in silence for a bit.

“Oh. Wasn’t expecting that.” Jared replied with a smirk. He loved compliments.

Alex got up and stumbled his way across the living room and plopped down next to Jared.

“S’only d’truth.” Alex slurred. Maybe Jared has given him a bit too much.

Alex’s left hand was on Jared chest as he faced him. A glass of whiskey was in his right that was propped up at the top of the couch.

Jared grinned. “Well, you’re good looking yourself.”

“Mhm.” Alex replied, his eyes closed and his head was tilting loosely on his right side. His hair was messy and, god was he beautiful. His perfectly plumped lips, it was so hot when he licked them. His thick curled lashes. His smooth, glowing skin. His hair a perfect balance of messy and neat. They way his body was shaped just made Jared want to climb on- woah, woah, woah. Jared stopped tat train of thought.

Alex, still with his eyes closed, moved his hand under Jared’s shirt and let them slide up from his abs to his perfectly sculpted chest, brushing against his right nipple. Jared gasped. He looked at Alex, who licked his lips just the way Jared like them. Oh, Alex was everything Jared wanted him to be and more!

Alex was doing everything right. He opened his eyes, showcasing the beauty or his irises. The blue just popped. His lashes curled upwards to expose them. They full of life and want. They made Jared feel better than he ever thought he could. Without taking his hand away, Alex twisted his beautiful body’s to pout his drink on the coffee table but only after taking a sip. This gave Jared the perfect view of his firm ass.

Alex turned to face Jared. He moved his spread out his let leg and closed them together to sit perfectly on Jared’s lap. He pushed their clothed erections for just a bit of friction before stopping. God he was such a tease. Alex slid his other hand up Jared’s shit, stoping to trace his abs while his other hands traced his pecs.

Alex’s head titled back as he let out a “mmm”. Jared could feel Alex’s erection grow harder against his own.

Jared wanted more friction so he moved his hips upwards, trying to signal Alex without breaking the silence. The movement caused Alex to let out a little gasp.

Alex pulled his hands away from Jared’s perfectly sculpted body and pulled his shirt off revealing his slim torso. Jared licked his lips. His stunning eyes looked up and down Alex’s torso taking everything in. Not too skinny, not too buff. Just perfect.

Jared pulled off his own shirt. Alex’s hand were in Jared soft hair. It was shiny and smooth and just a bit curled. His grip grew tight her as Jared pushed his hips upwards. Alex had never been with a guy but he was doing everything he would want somebody to do to himself.

Alex’s hand moved to the button of Jared’s jeans. He restlessly popped them open as did Jared to Alex’s. Jared grabbed Alex’s hips and grinned his hips upwards. causing Alex to let out an “ahhh”. Jared loved that sound.

Alex got up and messily took off his jeans. The legs of them getting turned inside out. Jared stood up and undid his as well, just neater. Jared looked down and saw the top of Alex’s hair. It curled and darkened at the tips. Alex took off his boxers, to horny to take off his socks and jumped on Jared’s bed. Jared walked over, in the same state of clothing as Alex.

Alex was spread out into the shape of a star, his legs bent up.

Jared climbed into his pure white soft bed. His sheets were perfectly made with white pillows, white sheets in a circular shape. There was a single circular red pillow that Alex rested his head on, his messy hair tipping over the top of the pillow. There were thin white curtains draped around the bed in sections. Half whist and red walls surrounded them. His room had a red and white aesthetic.

Jared hastily grabbed for lube and a condom to lessen any pain. He pulled the condom around his erection and lathered his with lube. Jared’s eyes narrowed, catching Alex’s eyes on his penis before moving his eyes to Alex’s painfully hard dick.

Jared knelt down to Alex’s tiny pink whole and kissed it. Alex whimpered, grabbing at the sheets. Jared slowly licked the pink fuckin’ treat. Jared presses his lips together against the wet hole and let out a “mmm”. Alex was whimpering. Jared felt drops of precum dripping onto his hair. Jared pushed his hair back, feeling it’s stickiness and sloppily licked and kissed Alex’s hole. Jared pulled away a bit later and stuck a finger in. Jared could feel Alex squeeze against his finger. He added another one in. And another. Soon enough, he pulled out.

Jared matched up his cock with Alex’s whole and slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Alex whimpered. His legs were shaking. Jared’s hands were placed on each side of Alex, feeling the soft sheets intertwine with his fingers. Alex’s whimpers and mans were music to his ears.

Jared pushed deeper. Alex was so tight so it took a lot of effort to get in. Once he was fully in he took a breather. Alex’s legs were shaking fast and he had tried to make them still but his efforts failed. Alex’s hole squeezed around Jared cock, causing him to moan slowly and loudly. Jared closed his eyes and let the feeling d being in a virgin whole. He’ll reck the pretty thing. Leave him gaping for days. Maybe even a week.

Jared opened his eyes. He stared into Alex’s ocean blue eyes. There a mix off all different shades. All of blue. Carolina, baby blue, and just a little bit of maya.

Jared started to move up and down. He locked up the pace. Alex inched up and down with every thrust. Jared was going a bit slow. He did ‘t want to hurt him, but at the same time he wanted to destroy that little body he carelessly flaunted around.

Alex whimpered and moaned. He tried signaling Jared to go faster by moving a bit but Jared didn’t get the hit.

Alex looked up at Jared with big blue eyes. Full of greed and want. He furrowed his eyebrows, the gap between them smaller and wrinkled. 

Jared closed his eyes and let himself melt into pleasure. He opened his eyes quickly, startled by the sudden movement of Alex flipping them over. He wasn’t expecting him to be that strong. Alex placed his hands on Jared’s chest. Each on one pec.

Alex looked at him with those same eyes. 

“Is this okay?” Alex asked, his voice was so small.

Jared just nodded and watched as he cock slid in and out on the much smaller and younger man on top of him. It only slid out until the head. He watched as Alex bounced up and down his cock, needy for release.

Alex stopped moving. Jared looked down at him, confused. Alex lifted his ass up, letting Jarred cock fall out of him. Alex peeled off the condom surround Jared cock.

Alex moves down to where his head was at Jared groin. He looked up at Jared with eyes full of pride and self satisfaction.

Alex kisses at the tip. He pulled the head in his mouth and sucked on it. Giving it open mouth kisses as he did so. He drove Jared crazy. The room was filled with whimper and moans all coming from Jared’s mouth. 

There was no doubt. Jared was big. Everything about him was. Alex put more of his cock into his mouth,muffled gags coming from his mouth.

Jared let out a “mmm” as his hands gripped Alex’s messy dirty-blonde hair.

Jared pushed Alex’s head down, his cock go deeper down his throat. Jack gagged and coughed, though it was muffled around Jared’s cock.

Alex pulled back to the tip and swirled his tongue around the head. He licked the tiny slit at the tip of Jared’s penis.

Jared moaned. Alex took Jared deep and then pulled back out. He kept doing this, trying his hardest not to gag, but failing most times because his gag reflex was amazing. It made Jared harder though.

Alex’s hair feel over his face from the rapid movement. The tips of Alex’s hair tickled Jared’s balls. Alex moves his hand still fondle each of them.

Jared felt something pool in his stomach. It grew over time. Alex was a natural. Jared wasn’t expecting him to be this good.

Jared’s stomach got tighter. He let out an “ahhh” as he spilled down Alex’s throat. 

It took Alex by surprise but he tried to swallow it. He choked and coughed it all out. It spilled out onto Jared’s, now wrinkled, sheets and his, now limp, cock.

Jared took Alex by the under arms and pulled him upwards, giving him sloppy kisses.

He flipped Alex onto the bed and started to move his right hand up and down Alex’s cock. His left was ho,sing Alex’s right. Their fingers intertwining. They never broke the kiss.

Jared presses his tongue against the closed entrance of Alex’s mouth. Alex opens his mouth, letting Jared’s tongue enter and explore every crevice. Their tongues danced together.

Jared’s hand moved faster. Alex let out moans that were modeled by Jared’s tongue, but no too much. Jared loves to hear those noises.

Alex spilled all over Jared’s hand and sheets.

Minutes later after they cleaned the sheets they made their way to the bathroom, Alex limping the way their.

————

The water was running and hot. It hit their naked bodies. Their legs were intertwined. Alex’s wet hair messily sticking to his forehead, Jared’s slick back with water. Their legs were intertwined.

The only sound was the water hitting the floor and their bodies, and the slight squeaking of Alex’s back rubbing and down against the shower wall as Jared ass fucked him.

•<>•

Jared entered the break room where everybody was hanging out before they actually had to film anything.

Alex was standing with Jensen and Misha and they were getting to know each other, which was not at all like how him and Jared did it.

Alex locked eyes with and smiled, bending his legs in a way that flaunted his firm little ass. Oh, Jared wanted to destroy it all over again. But he kept it in his pants.

“Hey Jared!” Jensen called out. Jared walked towards them. “Kid’s pretty sweet.”

Jared smiled. “Yeah, I know. He is.”

Alex turned towards him and gave him a little wink. 

Alex has studied Jared the night before. He fluffed up his hair, making it just a it messy, and licked his lips just the way Jared liked it.


	2. Just Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen, Alex, and Misha all go out for dinner. They both try to forget their night together but they both want into to happen again.
> 
> When leaving some creep tries to take Alex home with him. Later, Alex invites Jared for dinner, just the two of them.
> 
> Jared likes femboys, and well, Alex is everything he ever wanted.

Alex watched as Jared typed on his phone. Probably texting his wife. She was back home. His head fell back against the wall as he sighed. He loved how Jared’s long hair kept falling in front of his hair. He was getting more annoyed each time.

Alex watched as Jensen sat next to Jared. He couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation, pretending to be in his phone.

“You mad?” Jensen asked, scrolling through Twitter.

“Being mad is a different kind of mad, okay?” Yep, Jared was definitely annoyed.

“Alright there, big boy.” Jensen replied, chuckling a bit afterward. “Look, Misha and I invited new kid over there for dinner. Are you coming?”

Jared sighed. “Alright. What time?”

“9:00 PM.” Jensen replied.

“I’ll be there.” Jared changed his posture to stop his hair falling.

Jensen got up and walked away with Misha, who was standing in the doorway. 

——————

Jared stepped out of his car. They were at some restaurant. Jared walked into the building. 

Jensen looked up at him and waved him over.

Alex made brief eye contact and smiled. Misha said hello.

It was kinda awkward. At least the food was good.

—————

They all left over a period of ten minutes. Misha first, Jensen second, Alex third and Jared was just about to leave.

Jared heard a familiar voice in a polite tone, “No thanks, I’m good.”

A few seconds it was more harsh. “I said no!”

Then Jared saw Alex, the one making the noises.

“Come on, pretty thing. Don’t you want a real man?”

It was this guy, early 40s looking hitting on Alex.

Alex turned and saw Jared. He turned back to the man and said, “I have a boyfriend.”

“And where is he?” The man asked with a smug grin on his face.

“I’ll go get him.” He replied. Jared was surprised when Alex started walking towards him.

“Hey, babe.” Jared didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it when Alex called him babe.

The man took one look at Jared and quickly rushed off.

Alex let out a sigh. “Sorry, creep was trying to take me home with him.” Alex tried his best to act like that night never happened, but he wanted it to happen again. Sadly, Jared was married.

“That’s alright.” Jared replied.

—————

He was lying on his couch. Jared heard a ding from his phone. Alex.

“Hey! Just wanted to thank you again for helping me. Dude was a real creep. Would you be interested in going for dinner again tomorrow? Just the to of us, no one else.”

Alex sent another message.

“Don’t worry nothing like that.”

That. 

Jared replied.

“I’d love to! And no problem.”

—————

Jared knocked on Alex’s door. 

“One second!” Alex called.

He opened the door. Alex had on slight make up. Light coverage foundation, light concealer, mascara, and a striking red lip.

“Hi.” You could still see Alex blush through the foundation since it was very light.

“Hey. I like you make up.” Jared spoke.

“I like you hair.” Alex reached his arm out to caress Jared’s hair.

—————

Dinner was much less awkward. They talked a lot. Alex never knew he could laugh that weird. 

Jared was outside Alex’s door again saying goodbye.

“Wait.” Jared turned around, facing him now. “Do you...wanna have a drink?” Alex asked.

“Alright.” Jared replied.

—————

They both took sips from their drinks. They drank in silence.

Alex put his empty glass down, a lip stain stain and the top of the cup. Jared still had stuff in his glass.

There was no doubt, Alex knew what he wanted. Jared looked up at Alex promptly draped his tongue across his upper lip, careful not to smudge his lipstick.

Alex moved across the living room and sat down next to Jared. He moved his hand to Jared’s thigh and drive it little squeeze.

————

Jared threw Alex on the bed and kissed him hungrily. Jared felt Alex’s lips twitch up into a smile against his own. Alex retooled them over so he would be on top and gave Jared’s bare chest kisses. He bit and sucked in the hot skin.

Jared pulled off Alex’s tight little button up, revealing his chest and shoulders. His shirt felt to the floor.

———

Alex dragged his tongue against the vein in Jared’s cock that by tonight, he’d know by heart.

He moved to the tip, eyes closed, showcasing his long, full lashes.

He put the tip into his mouth, sucking slightly. He listened to Jared’s moans. They were too much.

Alex slowly licked the tip before putting it back in his mouth. Jared moves his hand to the back of Alex’s head, grabbing fist fulls over hair and pushing him forward so the whole thing was in his mouth.

Jared could feel the tips of Alex’s hair tickling his balls. Alex continued to suck him off, eyes closed.

Jared felt it pooling in his stomach, he felt his balls clench, then soon, release. Alex took more this time, some still spilled out. He gagged less though. Alex pulled away, lying next to Jared breathlessly. He looked down and saw a ring of lipstick on his cock.

Jared climbs on Alex, bending his legs, spreading them in the process. He lived up his penis and Alex’s hole. He took his time prepping him. He pushed in.

Alex’s legs shook, but he kept his legs up. Jared moved slowly, teasing him. 

Alex flipped them over, going into the same position as last time. Each hand on one of Jared’s pecs and his bounced up and down.

Jared felt Alex’s hope clench around him. He saw Alex’s mouth go slack and his eye roll back as he let out a moan, releasing all over Jared’s stomach. 

Alex plopped down next to Jared, panting.

He looked up at him and smiled.

He never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
